Love's Worries
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: My first digimon and Takari. This is for Lace123's takari contest. Don't sue me.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon obviously.

A.N.: Please don't flame me. This is my first Digimon fic and I am trying my best! This fic is for Lace123's takari contest. Also I might not know all the digimon names, so don't sue me if I get them wrong. Read and review. Send comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1] thanks.

Character ages:

Tai, Sora, Matt: 17

Joe: 18

Mimi, Izzy: 16

T.K., Kari, Yolei, Davis: 14

Cody: 13

T.K. slowly made his way up the stairs to his homeroom on Monday morning. He was an hour late, but he didn't care. He was in a great deal of pain. He had been experiencing jolts of pain for a while now, but today it seemed ten times worse. He was getting used to the symptoms, First his head would start pounding, and then his heart would speed up, then he would receive a vision of the digiworld. He refused to tell anyone what he was feeling, because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. There was an upcoming championship basketball game, he would get past this little bug without any problem, or so he thought. Today it seemed he couldn't get rid of the symptoms, no matter how hard he tried. As he approached homeroom he stopped, sucked in his breath, and opened the door.

Kari was working on her assignment when Davis came to her. "Hey Kari, would you like to spend Friday night with, yours truly?" Davis asked for the tenth time that day. "No Davis. I have plans on Friday with T.K." Kari answered, happy that she had made plans with T.K. instead of Davis. She frowned a little when she saw T.K. still hadn't come to school today. Kari heard the very loud and squeaky classroom door open. All of the students turned their head towards the squeaky door. Kari saw T.K. stumble in his face looking rather ragged and his breaths seemingly shallow. Kari was immediately worried. T.K. was her best friend, and her secret crush, so she felt she had the right to be worried about him. T.K. then sat down beside her.

"Mr. Takaishi! You are very late. That will be detention today after school." The teacher said. T.K. mearly nodded. He was feeling worse every minute. "T.K. are you alright?" Kari asked sweetly. "I'm fine Kari. Don't worry." T.K. sent her a reassuring smile, then quickly turned his head to hide the grimace of pain that came. The class seemed to go on for days to T.K. but in reality it had only been about two hours. He felt his heart going faster and faster. He had another glimpse of the digiworld in his mind. He finally couldn't take the pain any more.

Falling to the floor T.K. let out a loud scream of pain. He clutched his heart as he sat crouched on the floor. He breath was in short spurts when he suddenly screamed again. Out of nowhere a beam of light opened up under him. Still screaming he disappeared into the portal. Leaving the classroom behind.

Kari slowly came out of her shocked state. _What just happened?_ She asked herself. Everyone was crowded around where T.K. had disappeared. Half of them were too shocked to move, while the others were talking about T.K. and where he could have gone, with scared and worried looks on all their faces. Out of the corner of her eye Kari spotted something. Pushing her way through a few students Kari got to where the teacher was. Bending down she picked up the object. From a distance it looked like necklace of some sort. However Kari knew exactly what it was. It was the crest of hope. _It's not possible! Our tags and crests were destroyed when we fought Apocalamon!_

Kari just stood there staring at it. With everyone else busy looking where T.K. was, no one noticed her holding the foreign object. Fighting tears she ran towards the door. She could hear a few people calling after her, Davis, Yolei, and the teacher being a few, but she didn't care. She ran straight to the computer room. Once she was there she turned on the computer the digidestined had used to defeat the Digimon Emperor. Typing as fast as she could she checked the portal to the digiworld. _It's closed! How am I supposed to get there!!??_ Submitting to the tears she laid her head down on the table and began to softly cry for T.K.'s safety.

T.K. awoke in a lush forest. The first thing he noticed was the fact he wasn't in pain anymore. _Wow! I feel great!_ He turned his head and came face to face with a Gekomon. T.K. jumped in surprise. "Whoa, it's a Gekomon!" T.K. finally said. "Hello! Aren't you a friend of Princess Mimi's?" The Gekomon asked T.K. "Yes I am. Are the others here?" T.K. asked. "There aren't any humans here besides you. Nope. None. But your digimon friends are nearby." The Gekomon answered after thinking for a moment. "That's great. Maybe they can tell me why I'm here." T.K. said mostly to himself. Shrugging his shoulders T.K. followed the Gekomon towards the trees. "Maybe if I stay long enough I won't make it to detention." T.K. thought outloud as he walked.

Kari heard feet shuffle into the computer room. She didn't know who it was since had her back was facing the other way, and she didn't really care. She just continued to silently sob. "Hey Kari. Are you alright?" Davis asked, not knowing she was crying her eyes out. Without turning Kari answered. "Fine." Davis didn't believe her for a second. He was about to say something when Yolei came in. "Kari, I know you're worried about T.K. but I'm sure he's fine. T.K.'s been through a lot." Yolei cut off the word worse, since she couldn't recall something that bad happening to T.K. alone. Yolei was worried about T.K. He had screamed and then disappeared. That wasn't normal. Then again their lives weren't supposed to be normal. She and Davis had followed Kari after she ran out of the room. Seeing her in the computer room, had given Yolei the conclusion that Kari thought T.K. was in the digiworld. 

Davis had apparently figured that out too because the next words out of his mouth were about it. "Hey don't worry Kari. We'll just take a little trip to the digiworld, pick up T.A. and be back in time for lunch." Davis was trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Kari finally turned around. Davis and Yolei's jaws slackened when they saw that her face was all red and covered in tears. "His name is T.K.! And it's not that simple! It never is!!" Kari yelled before turning around again. Yolei silently went up to the computer screen and saw what Kari was talking about. "The portal is closed." Yolei said to Davis. "Could you please leave me alone for a while? I need to think." Kari asked in a whispered tone. "But Kari.." Yolei silenced Davis. "Sure Kari, we'll be thinking out there on how to bring T.K. back. Don't worry." With that said, Yolei pulled Davis out the door.

__

Don't worry? Don't worry! How am I not supposed to worry!? T.K. is my best friend and I lo- Kari cut the word love off. _I don't really love him do I? No..that can't be it. I'm too young to be in real love. But…_Her thoughts drifted to T.K. She thought about his sweetness, the way he always made her heart jump, and how his smile was her happiness. _Maybe I do love him…But it doesn't matter if I can't get him back here!_ Kari then got her mind back on track, and tried to think of ways to help her friend.

T.K. was getting tired of walking. To him it seemed digimon could walk twice the distance humans normally could. "How much farther?" T.K. asked the Gekomon. "We're almost there." The Gekomon answered happily. After a few more minutes T.K. sat down near a tree. "Sorry. I just need to take a rest." T.K. explained. "That's Okay! I will get the other digimon for you since you are a friend of Princess Mimi!" With that, the Gekomon ran off. T.K. sat beneath the branches of the tree collecting shade. 

This was the time to think. _I wonder why I was transported to the digiworld. I know it has something to do with all that pain I was experiencing, but why?_ T.K. then turned his thoughts to something else. Or rather someone else. _I hope Kari isn't worried about me. Why would she? She doesn't love you like you love her T.K. _He told himself_._ Unlike Kari, T.K. had admitted it to himself a long time ago that he was in love with Kari. He loved her with all his heart and soul. Many probably would have thought that he was too young to be in love. T.K. didn't believe that for a minute. They had gone through things as children that would have killed most adults. _Maybe I'll tell her one day._ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a bunch of digimon coming. He could vaguely see their outlines. And he smiled when he saw who was coming.

Kari watched as the Matt walked through the door. She had sent an urgent e-mail to all of the digidestined, telling them to get to the computer room of her school as soon as they could. They of course all complied, and rushed over. Mimi and her parents had recently moved back to Japan, due to Mimi's incessant pleading, so she was there as well. She had decided to not invite Davis, Yolei, and Cody since they didn't know nearly as much about the tags and crests as the original eight did. "Alright Kari, what's the deal?" Tai asked. "Yeah, and where are Davis, Yolei, Cody, and T.K.?" Asked Matt before she could reply to Tai's question. "The new digidestined aren't here because they don't know as much as we do about the digiworld." Kari stopped and lowered her head. "What about T.K.?" Matt asked. In a barely audible voice Kari answered. "That's what I want to talk to you guys about…." Kari trailed off. "What?! Where's T.K.? What's wrong??" Matt asked getting up from his seat. The others looked just as worried. She silently and slowly held out the crest of hope. "We have a problem." Was all Kari said.

"Wow! You're all here! Patamon, Gatomon, Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Gomomon, Tentamon!" T.K. was overjoyed to see them all again. True, it hadn't been as long as before, but he had still missed them. "Hey! How are you guys?" T.K. asked the digimon. "Things aren't good at all here in the digital world." Biyomon said sadly. "Huh? What's wrong? Everything looks okay." T.K. said as he looked around. "There's a new digimon who is trying to take over the digital world." Tentamon said. "Oh. Is that all?" T.K. said, sarcasm evident in his voice. 

"That's the crest of hope." Sora whispered. Kari nodded. "What's going on?" Matt asked, anger showing. "I don't know what happened." Kari said as her tears came again. "Kari, calm down, now what happened to T.K.?" Mimi asked quietly comforting Kari. "Today, T.K. was an hour late. When he came in he looked really sick. Then all of a sudden in the middle of a lesson, he fell to the ground and screamed. He was holding his heart and screamed again. Then he just disappeared into thin air. I found the crest where he had been standing." Kari said. All of the digidestined looked horrified. "We're going to the digital world now!" Matt exclaimed. "We can't do that." Kari said. "WHY NOT?!" Matt was now yelling directly at Kari. "The portal to the digital world is closed." Kari said solemnly.

"Hey, do you guys know why I was the only one transported here?" T.K. asked the digimon. "You were brought here because YOU hold all of the digiworld's hope." Gabumon explained. "Well, that's nice. But I can't defeat an enemy on my own." T.K. said. "Kari was supposed to be with you." Gatomon said, looking confused. "Why would Kari have to come?" T.K. asked. "Because she is the digiworld's light. With the two of you we could have defeated the new digimon easily. But now it's going to be harder." Gatomon said.

The digidestined were out of ideas on how to get to the digiworld. They had been racking their brains, and still nothing came to them. Kari was about to give up when she heard a voice in her head. _Don't give up on hope yet._ The voice said. To Kari it sounded like Angewoman. "Angewoman is that you?" Kari asked outloud. The digidestined gave her weird looks. _Yes Kari. The other digidestined can't hear me however. The digital world needs your help._ Angewoman said. "What about T.K.?!" Kari demanded. The others looked at her with a new hope in their eyes. "Kari what's going on?" Joe asked. _T.K. is fine, he must face a new enemy. But he needs your help. Are you willing to help? _Angewoman asked. "OF COURSE I'M WILLING TO HELP!" Kari shouted, causing all of the digidestined to jump five feet in the air. _Very well then. This will hurt a bit. Please be careful. Good luck digidestined._ Kari had a glimpse of Angewoman smiling before pain shot through her body. Kari screamed and was enveloped in light. The digidestined watched as she disappeared. And the crest of light was in her place. "KARI!" All of them shouted.

T.K. was still talking to the digimon when a light appeared over him. "What the…?" T.K. said. Suddenly Kari was on top of him, in a tangled heap. Accidentally, T.K.'s lips brushed against hers. Kari managed to get off T.K. She and T.K. blushed a bright crimson. "T.K…..I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was going to land on you like that!" Kari exclaimed with redness evident on her face. "It's alright Kari." T.K. said, furiously trying to get rid of his blush. "What are you doing here?" T.K. asked once he had regained his composure. "Angewoman sent me." Kari said. "But that's impossible. Gatomon has been here the whole time!" T.K. exclaimed pointing at Gatomon. "Gatomon?!" Kari said as she enveloped her friend in a hug. "I don't understand. It was Angewoman who contacted me." Kari said in puzzlement. "I don't know Kari. I was here." Gatomon said equally puzzled. T.K. sighed. "I guess there are some things about the digiworld we'll never understand." He said.

"Great! Now what do we do?!" Matt yelled. "Calm down. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." That was of course Izzy. "What's logical about it?! Kari and T.K. vanished into thin air, and leave their crests behind!!" Tai yelled as loud as Matt did. Sora and Mimi started getting angry. They knew if the guys had their way, they would never find T.K. and Kari. Nodding to each other, Mimi and Sora went and hit the boys over the back of their heads. "OUCH!" Both Matt and Tai exclaimed. "Honestly, you boys need to grow up. We won't find them if all your doing is yelling." Sora said. Reluctantly the guys agreed. "But what can we do?" Mimi asked.

As T.K., Kari, and the digimon walked along they saw a shape in the distance. "It's Deathamon!" Patamon shouted. "Deathamon?!" T.K. and Kari said. They really did not like the sound of that. "Who's that?" T.K. asked. "Deathamon is the digimon who is trying to take over the digital world." Agumon said. Deathamon was suddenly in front of them. Kari took a quick picture with her digital camera. "Well well, what do we have here? The digidestined?" Deathamon said in a sinister voice that made T.K. and Kari's skin crawl. "Yeah! What are you going to do about it?!" Kari yelled at the evil digimon. "I'll simply destroy you." Deathamon said as he sent a blast of dark power at them.

Everyone managed to dodge the blast except for Gomomon, who was knocked unconscious. "GOMOMON!" They all shouted. "Everyone attack together!" Kari screamed. "Blue Blaster!" "Pepper Breath!" "Spiral Twister!" "Poison Ivy!" "Boom Bubble!" "Lightning Paw!" "Super Shocker!" All of the digimon's attacks hit Deathamon head on, but he was still perfectly fine. "Is that the best you got?!" Deathamon asked and laughed as he sent another blast, this time knocking all of the digimon out before they could digivolve. T.K and Kari were holding each other a little distance away, from when the blast knocked them off their feet. 

Fearing death T.K. finally spoke. "Kari I wanted you to know something, since we might die and all." He spoke with fear in his voice. "What is it T.K?" Fear also evident in her voice since Deathamon was closing in on them. "I-I love you, Kari." T.K. said. "Oh, I love you too T.K.!" Kari said and hugged him closer. Despite the precarious situation they were in, T.K. went in for kiss, since it might be his last. Kari showed no hesitation and kissed him back fully. As their lips met a bright light came from them. This light caused all of the digimon to wake up and instantly digivolve to their ultimate and mega forms. Wasting no time the digimon scrambled towards Deathamon. Each throwing their attacks at the unsuspecting Deathamon he fell to the ground. T.K. and Kari whooped in joy. Deathamon tried to get up, but the other digimon wouldn't allow it. Screaming out their attacks again, they hit Deathamon head on. "I'll be back digidestined!" Was the last thing he said as he crumbled into tiny bits of data. "Yes!" T.K. yelled. "Wahoo! We did it!" Kari screamed for joy. They enveloped the now de-digivolved digimon into a big group hug. Then, just as suddenly as they had come, T.K. and Kari were taken into a bright light and disappeared.

"Ahhhh!" T.K. and Kari shouted as they landed on top of their friends in the computer room. "Your okay!" Matt said as he hugged his brother. "I was worried about you." Tai said to Kari. All of the digidestined said their worries to T.K. and Kari. T.K. and Kari just smiled and held each others hands. Matt and Tai noticed this and chased them around the computer room before Sora and Mimi managed to hold them back long enough for T.K. and Kari to get away. Laughing they all headed home. With two of the digidestined united in spirit and love at last.

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



End file.
